


Stardust Glistening

by Nymica_Anononous



Category: Cyborg 009 VS Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Lady (Manga)
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Fallen Angels, Gnosticism, Incest, Multi, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymica_Anononous/pseuds/Nymica_Anononous
Summary: 009 verse sometime after canon setting when Akira already knows Ryo is Satan and Ryo plays it slow as he knows about the past time loops.Suddenly another angel falls from Heaven. Vela. Ryo's sister who used to be God's personal doll. She broke free from his mind control and figured out about all of his abuse. Ryo gives her shelter at his home and they live together mostly with Akira and they both are slowly falling in love with Ryo. But there is a secret around Vela and Satan that includes the long deceased Michael, God and another unknownangel.... A tragic past and the truth about the circumstances of the archangel Michael's dead and Lucifer's fall are yet to unravel.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Michael, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Work in Progress





	1. Comet

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of my own universe and a lot of OCs will appear here.  
> Would say this has barely any relations to canon and is more of an original story where only Ryo, Akira and occasionally Miki and Jenny are involved as the only canon characters aka canon content.  
> This is also a work in progress.  
> I will try to not take too long with updates on the next chapters. I also have to figure out how things work here... Let's try this  
> My previous story on here was just a beta thing. Feel happy to ignore this and thanks to everyone who is interested in reading this.  
> Please consider the warnings - this will be covering quite a lot of problematic content and I really don't want to trigger anyone.  
> I made Ryo 38, Akira 16 let alone this... 
> 
> Well that being said. Have fun reading the first chapter ❤️

Stardust Glistening

Chapter 1 – Comet

It had been a warm summer night. The sky was clear as water and revealed thousands if not millions of stars. The moon was to its fullest and shone down on earth. That plus the light of the stars enlightened the lower part of the planet earth. The Asian half to be more exact.  
However in that night of the 21st June, around 3am, a portal opened right over the countryside of Tokyo’s suburbs and a flashing light emerged out of it. It was more so if a shooting star like thing that just crashed into the forest. The portal immediately closed the second it left it. The ray of light itself was embedded in blue almost white fire. Like a fire tongue that tried to lick earth like a frog snapped for a fly.  
Surprisingly it went down on earth with absolutely no sound – it was silent just as the rest of that night had been. Like light.  
But the impact on the ground surely did make noise though. That ball of light that collided into the forest actually did hit into a lake. It softened the impact per say but it caused waves, big waves like a fountain, glittering in the moonlight. As if they tried to reach the stars above. Yet they never were big enough to overcome the highest trees around. Luckily for the fish inside that lake.  
The water splashed and rushed and took a while until it calmed down, waves kept hitting the edges.  
As soon as it finally calmed down though it started to glow. In a light blue just like the lightening like shooting star that hit into the water....  
Nobody has it seen it. At least almost nobody.  
In the area of Tokyo in a country named Japan there lived two men. Well, not exactly men. One of them was merely sixteen. The other in his late thirties. Yet they were friends. Best friends and even more than that. – if they would have taken the initiative that is.  
That boy - his name was Akira Fudo – got to witness this. He was a self proclaimed Devilman and every night he went out to fight demons that lurked in the shadows to protect mankind. His friend the older Man was no more than Ryo Asuka. And he was very good with guns. The both of them often went on demon hunts together. It was Ryo who got the boy into this after all.  
That night Akira was alone. Ryo had been at his place, researching things on his computers. Ryo himself wasn’t human either. He actually was the fallen angel Lucifer. Now he resided on earth and decided to fight bad demons and keep the good as they used to be friends. He just recently remembered his true identity. His guardian demon, psycho Jenny had his memories removed.  
Akira knew about this. Things went different in this loop of time created by God. Ryo remembered as well what happened in earlier ones. Now he just wanted to keep the demon hunting thing. So nothing bad would happen. His loyal Jenny of course bent to his wishes. And when he told Akira it was indeed a shock. But he quickly recovered. He always accepted things quickly, no matter how weird they seemed to be. But all this was another story.  
Akira, our little Devilman was on patrol to the time the Portal opened, he was only half transformed, he looked human but his devil wings and devil tail were showing. That way he was flying over the town and looked around if anything weird was going on as he saw that shootingstar coming out of a weird hole in the air that immediately disappeared. This couldn’t be normal at all! As he watched it vanish into the forest he saw it starting to glow moments later. Akira now was certain. This isn’t normal at all. And so he flapped his wings strongly and flew into the direction of the forest. He was curious, he was surprised and confused as he didn’t know what this weird thing he just watched happen was.  
He reached the forest within a few seconds and further followed the emitting light’s direction until he got to that lake. It laid in awe, calm as if nothing ever happened, reflecting the moon but the water was glowing. It was a beautiful sight albeit strange.  
The young demon flew over the lake but he couldn’t find anything at first. It took him a moment to find the direct source. It seemed like there had been a ball of light underwater.  
Softly he landed onto the nearby ground and ruffled his wings. “Mmh...” he sighed. His brown eyes fixated on the point where all that beautiful light came from. He wasn’t quite sure what to do. He didn’t know if this was dangerous, if it was harmless, if it had to be activated, sleeping or anything else. Something like this was new to him. Maybe Ryo knew more... After all he was an Angel from ancient times... He lived for so long.... “damn” the boy hissed and grabbed into his pocket to get his phone. A red coloured device. A present by his friend. Eventually he selected his number in the contacts and called him.

On the other end Ryo heard his phone vibrating on his desk, it moved around back and fourth until he grabbed it. With a blink he quickly looked at the display before he answered – as if anyone but Akira would call him to such a time – so he figured, something was out of the norm.  
“Akira? “ he asked calmly  
“Ryo! There is something in the forest’s lake. It looks like a ball of light. It came from the sky I have seen it crushing in there. A hole in the skies opened up and it just came from there. That hole is gone now though. I need your help to figure this out.... “  
“..... A portal... You say? “ Ryo blinked.  
“I guess so.... The entire lake is glowing now. It’s actually beautiful. You should see it... “  
Ryo got silent on the other hand. This felt familiar.....  
“what did it look like when it fell from the sky? “ he needed that info to be certain. Ryo grew nervous. Akira could tell he was concerned. It worried him.  
“Are you alright? “  
“Akira! How did it look like” Ryo’s response was rather harsh. It made the young demon stand there with wider eyes. A little hurt by the nature of his reply, completely ignoring his question. That wasn’t like him.  
He usually cared more....  
“well.... It looked like a shooting star I guess... Just with more fire around. But it was blue, almost white... It was full of light. I think. It wasn’t a long moment it was very fast... Oh yes it made absolutely no sound. Nothing at all. Only when it hit the water I could hear a little turmoil from my point further away. “  
There was no mistaking for Ryo  
He remembered. A time long ago, before humanity even existed. Something like this happened to him once. And it never happened again – until today.  
He was struck by bad memories, memories that reminded him of his trauma. When he, the angel Lucifer fell from Heaven. Exiled by his very own twin in a merciless fight. It made him shiver. He felt uneasy. Truly nervous. Uncomfortable. It got him feel sick to the bone. He wanted to vomit.  
“Ryo? “  
No reply  
“Ryo?! “ Akira asked more worried. More panicking but again Ryo didn’t reply. He was holding his other hand to his temples, supported by his elbow on the desk. Remembering.  
“RYO?! “ Akira now yelled.  
This finally had him snap back to the here and now and he shook himself a little.  
“yes yes.. I’m here... Sorry.... I’m coming. Don’t do anything. Just wait....” he said in a hassle and hung up.  
He didn’t care for his work any longer he just left it open and got up from his seat. He rushed down the hallway and got his shoes and Trenchcoat on, grabbed the keys and walked outside to his car. An old timer capriole Audi in beige with crimson red leather seats.  
It was harbouring an AA12 Shotgun though, he wasn’t unarmed. Actually he never was unarmed given his true nature...  
He sank into his seat, started the motor and drove along the way to the forest up on the highway. The starry night sky over him and soft wind rustled through his hair. Nervously his fingers kept tapping on the steering. It was hard to concentrate on driving. His mind was rotating. An angel has fallen. This could be for worse or good. An angel was another kind of thread than any demon could be. Depending on the rank especially. Depending on the state of mind the angel was in. Fundamentally it was bad and promised rampage. But it also opened an old wound in his soul and he wanted to dispose of it. Dispose the angel.... But did he really? Something was lingering within him. Something he couldn’t tell... It felt caging him....  
Meanwhile Akira sat on a rock, his feet dangling into the water, making circled waves. He was still thinking of that phone talk. Eventually he pulled his feet back and hugged his knees with a pout. “What is wrong Ryo... “ he whined, dwelled into worries. What was this thing that it did this to his best friend?! He already hated it. That was for sure.

A few minutes later he heard a car’s motor howling, then it stopped and he could hear its door open then shut with a heavy thud.. A man came out of it and ran over to him, his shotgun over his back. Just in case. His expression was stern, almost mad but also layered in concern. It was his friend Ryo. Akitlra was relieved to see him.  
“where is it?! “ Ryo asked almost out of breath immediately as he reached the young boy. No hello, no of his usual ‘Akira’. The little demon felt sad about this...  
But he got up “there” Akira pointed to source of light and huffed quietly. But before he could break out in anger he recollected himself. It was no use to rage around. There was an enemy ahead. Probably.  
“Ryo... What is this.... Tell me.. “ Akira demanded. It was a mix of begging and demanding. He needed to know. What was up and what they would be fighting now. What enemy was ahead of them.. Most importantly, what exactly riled his friend up so much?!  
For a moment Ryo got silent again and stared away to the ground. “it’s... An a-“ in this very moment the light dimmed down, darkness surrounded them. Only the stars and the moon lightened the area up for them.

“What?! “ Akira gasped. And Ryo seemed as surprised “That’s unusual... “ he muttered silently. “It’s... It lost consciousness... It.. Gave up.... “  
Akira blinked and looked up at the tall man next to him “what gave up?!” he still had no answer.  
In that moment however Ryo put his gun, glasses and Trenchcoat down and walked straight into the water.  
“Heey! RYO! What are you doing?!?! “ Akira yelled at him. He was absolutely confused and baffled. This was peak stupid even he knew but Ryo just did his thing. He went deeper and deeper and eventually swam over to the place the light was supposed to be, eventually he dove down.  
“FUCK ITS DARK! “ Akira yelled. This was pointless. Ryo wouldn’t be able to see a thing anyway. And it was dangerous... He had to get him back on land before something terrible could happen !!!  
Akira nervously bit on his lower lip then shifted fully into his Devilman Form with a groan.  
It took a second for him to recollect himself. Shifting always was little bit of pain after all.  
As he then tried to take a step into the water, it started to glow again. “Eh? “ the demon was even more confused now. What the hell was going on here?!  
He went a little deeper into the water, until his knees were covered as Ryo got back to the surface. Well.. Not quite Ryo.... But Satan. He had shifted underwater. And it was him who made the water glow again as his angelic body was radiating light.  
It was hard for Akira to see his features, it blinded him first but eventually he was able to adjust his eyes to the light thanks to being a Devilman.  
Akira was struck by the many wings. The boy in demon form gasped, his brown eyes got small from the shock. He never had seen Ryo in this Form. He looked more feminine in the face, softer and friendlier, his body more androgynous, he even had breasts to his surprise. And it felt like he had a thousand pairs of wings gracing him. On his head, back and ankles... His face was truly beautiful. He almost drifted away in dreams. But he could not appreciate it as much as he wanted to right now. It was not the time to do this.. So Akira had to pull himself together, if he wanted or not, because..... Ryo held something in his arms. He carried with tender care.. He seemed confused.. Worried... Surprised... The creature that was cradled in his arms looked just like him. Twelve wings in total, but more frail, tinier.. Like a doll... Breakable... It was not conscious, just as Ryo had assumed. Akira tilted his head in confusion.  
It was an Angel.


	2. The splitting of Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a good amount of years before. Briefly around Lucifer's Fall.  
> Things aren't they way they seemed to be....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I haven't written in forever and my ADD and depression make it hard for me to pull through so I'm probably just uploading bit for bit  
> My brain is entirely chaos it's just in my head. I am so sorry if you looked for a consistent well sorted story. However this chapter is more background information. If I could write better I would have this come out later but well... I don't even know if I continue this story itself so yeah.. I thought I'll just spit out the bits I have.  
> Also sorry for typos I'm writing on my phone and English isn't my first language...

Dated after the Fall

_Archangel Saint Michael prince of the first Heaven, General of the holy legion. Holy Knight of God. Created as seraphim, who has given up the highest choir of the angels to serve the lowest choir. A seraphim doing the work of an Archangel. In order to serve the Lord more effectively._

_Michael_  
A tall blonde angel with sparkling emerald eyes that reflected the depths of the garden of Eden. Black horns and wings were gracing both sides of his head. A golden tiara nestled between, golden armor depicted with red ornaments all over it was dressing his muscular yet feminine body. Red tassel earrings and golden chains dangling from his elfin ears.

 _Michael_  
Who just exiled his own twin brother from Heaven.  
Who acted out against God’s order.  
Who did not kill Lucifer.  
Who was Blinded by his own feelings of brotherly love, mercy, empathy and sadness…  
Who just banned him for a life time from the holy grounds instead of taking his life.  
Who was wanting so bad to be the perfect angel for the holy Lord.  
Who always moved in Lucifer’s Shadows  
Who yet still did not kill him.  
Who saved his life.  
Who is like God but is nothing like God.

 _Michael_  
An empty warrior with expressionless face moving along the marble floors to seek out the Father whose orders he twisted to his own preference and tried to trick into thinking he did exactly the demanded request.  
But oh was that foolish of the archangel. God knew. He always knew. The fact he was ordered to an audience was very telling. Michael was certain the Lord was angered.  
The order he was given was clear and simple: kill Lucifer.  
But Michael rather preferred to spare his twin’s life and ban him out of heaven and exile him down to earth. It was a selfish act he did out of his feelings for the now fallen Angel. They were twins, always close, they literally stemmed out of the exact same source. They were connected by soul. How could Michael kill him? He couldn’t. Therefore he had made up his own plan to save him. But who was going to save Saint Michael now? Nobody. Nobody would ever dare to act out. Only Lucifer. And probably Michael. Only they ever acted out.  
As expressionless as the Angel’s face seemed to be… the interior of him was not. The lord was the only one Michael truly feared. He was nervous. He would get punishment for his act. That much was promised. 

Eventually he reached the Golden door that would lead him to God’s throne. To Michael’s surprise, it was not Guarded at all. Usually it should be… cherubim, Seraphim, Thrones. The highest choir of the Angels usually always was surrounding God and always used to be a barrier between others and their highness…. But not a single soul seemed to be present.  
An uncanny feel spread through Michael’s guts but nevertheless he knocked on that gate like door. One knock, two knocks… his metal coated knuckles clacked loud yet gentle enough against the material the Door was made of. What exactly it was, was uncertain.  
It took only a second before the heavy door opened up itself to both sides, an influx of light creeped its way outside. But it didn’t blind the Archangel. Archangels themselves worked with light besides Michael originally was created as A seraphim. If he didn’t decide to join the Archangels on the lowest choir he would be besides God on a daily base. His eyes were built to be able to look right into pure light.  
But that was only a mechanism to scare off.  
The room itself was not that enlightened, it was not white and pure light at all. Instead, it was actually a normal hall. The ground was marble checkered like a board of chess, marble statues everywhere, heavy and thick curtains to all sides, black roses and pillars, it seemed as if it was a Pavillion in the night. The walls were dark and looked like windows to the galaxy. The ceiling had ornaments on it but as well it looked transparent showing the cosmic skies. And yet this room was enlightened enough as if it was daytime. This probably was the holy light that would influx at the opened door.  
God’s throne was hidden behind a thick wine red curtain so nobody could see him. Usually normal Angels, or anyone who had the luck weren’t allowed to see his face. Only a handful special Angels did. The Seraphim.  
Michael, Lucifer, Metatron, Sandalphon and Raziel were the only ones who ever knew his face.  
However. Even here they were alone. No other Angelic creature was present. Nobody who guarded the Throne or sat beside him. No Raziel who was documenting everything, No Metatron who was giving his advices and concerns, no Sandalphon who was analysing these for errors.  
It was only the holy Lord and the Archangel Saint Michael.  
Only the two of them. 

With a blink he walked forward.  
The metallic armor shoes to the Angels’ feet clinked with every step he took until he stopped midway and respectfully kneeled down. His green eyes bound to the checkered floor. He kept quiet and said nothing.  
The room was filled with silence. Silence so pressing and cold…  
Then behind the veils and curtains a light snicker was audible. 

“oh my sweet Michael” a soft and gentle male voice spoke.  
It was God.  
And he moved up from his throne and stepped in front of the curtains that were supposed to hide him from everyone.  
He appeared like a tall man (but nothing taller than Lucifer was), dressed in blue and purple toned oriental robes, boots with heels, wild wave purple magenta mixed hair out into a high ponytail. His left eye hidden by hair he let fall into his face, the right eye seemed thrilling into the room. It was gold, pure gold, cat like pupils. What usually is white in an eye was blacker than the night. A golden armor piece on his shoulder to which a black cape was connected. A monocle seated in front. He was a beautiful man. Probably the most beautiful in existence. Yet also the scariest man in existence.  
He did not seem angry at all. But was that real?  
Michael felt not. 

God, stepped forward “look at me Michael. I want to see your face too. We are all alone. Nobody is here. Nothing here will ever be documented into our scripts” he smiled gently.  
Hesitantly Michael looked up at his Lord. Respectfully still. “thank you my Lord….. What is today’s honor?” he asked. He tried to sound respectful but uneasiness lingered in his voice.  
“oh… what made me call out for you today.. Right” God sighed. And then the playfulness in his voice disappeared. “Michael, if you think you can fool me,… I am disappointed. I really am disappointed in you I thought you would be better. I thought you would not lie to me. This is betrayal”  
Michael gasped and looked at God in terror. He was going to be executed by God himself. Betrayal always drew this punishment after itself. This was the end.  
But then God chuckled once again. He felt his Angel’s fear. “oh don’t worry Michael I will not kill you. “ he sounded soothing actually “however punishment is not inevitable….. “  
Michael blinked.  
With a sigh God continued. “the order was to Kill Lucifer. I was being clear when I gave it to you. Yet you managed to let him stay alive and merely banned him out of heaven. Amazing Michael. I am really amazed. Your will goes beyond mine who would have thought that? “ he tilted his head and looked at the Angel closely. “but maybe it is not actually that much of a surprise. Lucifer and you… you are made out of the same source material. I probably did a mistake and so Lucifer formed his own will and needs and did all this…. Calling in an entire rebellion to fight me and take my place. How pathetic…. But so are you Michael. The fact you decided for your own and acted against your duty shows. You and Lucifer truly are the same… you resample him so much….. If I don’t watch out. You might just try to fight me as well.. “  
Michael looked at his lord, his eyes got smaller. What was God planning?  
“my Lord.. I… I am sorry…. I will.. I will never do this again… I will never fight you… I promise” fear got the Angel to panic. The great archangel Michael. He never felt fear, he never panicked. But now he shrinked to nothing but a replaceable waste of material.  
“calm down…. My sweet Michael… I know. You never will.” With these words God walked right over to his angel, with his cape swaying over the floor, his feet so softly hitting the ground that even though he was wearing heels, no noise was made.  
Eventually he reached Michael and kneeled down in front of him, his hands both placed on each side of the blonde’s face.  
“I will not hurt you Michael. I will not dispose of you. Whilst Lucifer was a hopeless case I have hope for you my star child. I have an idea that will prevent more damage.”  
He looked at Michael into his green eyes. God seemed convinced. But more so he seemed like he was trying to convince Michael.  
“it is true. The archangel Michael will be no more. He died by Lucifer’s hand whilst he used all his might to ban his own twin brother from the holy lands”  
What?  
“this is the story all the Angels will believe. I wiped their memories from the actual fight. They don’t remember.” God smiled.  
“will you ban me too? “  
“no my dear. I will not. You will stay.”  
“what…what are you going to do” Michael’s voce sounded dry. His feelings were playing Pingpong inside of his chest. It was overwhelming.  
“I will tell you just an ount. Don’t be afraid…. Everything will be good. I love my angels. I love you Michael. I won’t hurt my precious Michael.. “ he softly moved his hands towards Michael’s armored shoulders. With a tap of his fingers onto them, the armor in which his Angel was dressed in disappeared. Revealing his nature.  
In angelic believes, losing your armor meant to be ridiculed. Stripped out of dignity and power. This was Michael’s punishment? He felt exposed and laughed at.. This must be what Lucifer felt. The same thing happened to him about his armor. Michael felt sorry. He felt so sorry he did this to him….  
“you are beautiful Michael.. My Michael….. “ he whispered “I will take your beauty and your innocence. I will rob you of your need to revolt and fight.  
And I will filter you. You will still do your job but you will not have any desire but to serve me and be the holiest among my angels.  
You will be man and woman. A warrior only meant to duty with no desires whatsoever and the powers to diminish a country of needed. And a maiden that can’t fight but with the personal desires. Unable to act out. Not knowing one thing about the world. The only thing she will know is me. That… my dear Michael, is my plan. You deserve to know about it.”  
The Angels brain was unable to follow the meaning behind this.  
In this moment though God pulled him into a tight hug, his hand slithering up and down his bare back. “it’s okay my dear, it’s alright. Just close your eyes. You will forget… and sleep well.”  
Michael was phased. He couldn’t move. He only stared at his Lord shocked, afraid. “trust me Michael. You will be fine. It won’t hurt… it is for your own good”  
Michael lost absolute control over his body, his eyes just shut down. And a second later his mind darted into sleep. A deep sleep. A sleep he probably would never wake up from….  
This was God’s doing. He let him fall asleep. Given the circumstances he was being merciful with the Archangel.  
However. He looked serious now. All his kindness gone. He stared up at the sleeping body in his arms and out him onto the ground. His right Hand was seeking out Michael’s forehead and as soon as he touched it the tip of his fingers started to glow in a bright turquoise blueish light. The next thing that happened was that the sleeping naked angel body just puffed away. Puffed away into billions of turquoise glowing butterflies that spread all through the room. For a moment God watched them. Until he found two red shimmering ones. These two flew over to him the moment they were spotted and landed on the back of his right hand after he got up from the ground. He whispered something to them before they lifted up back into the air.  
The multiple butterflies then divided themselves into two groups. God smiled and made a quick gesture with his hand and each group melted into itself.  
They were forming and glowing. Forming two bodies.  
Two humanoid bodies with each 6 pairs of wings attached to each.  
These Butterflies just formed into two new Angels.  
Whilst Michael was intersex, these two now were one entirely male Angel and one entirely female.  
“Orion and Vela my children” God smiled. But where both their bodies unconscious.  
He sighed. Of course they were needing their time to readjust. Form their minds…Right now they were nothing more than clay puppets. Cocoons with a soul but no intentions yet….  
With a clap of his Hands God summoned another of the Seraphim out of thin air. Metatron. “please take care of this man. When he wakes up, his name is Orion. Michael died. Unfortunately. Orion will be continuing his job in his place. Explain to him anything he needs to know.”  
Metatron a green haired Angel bowed respectfully to the Lord. He did not question anything. He just gently picked up the male body and disappeared out of nowhere the same way he appeared before.  
God looked at the place that seconds before were filled with the two of them before he looked at that tiny body of a dainty woman. “I will take care of you myself” he hummed. All of Michael’s charm and beauty was left within her…. She was asleep yet already capturing the Lord’s interest. And so he did the same as the Angel Metatron did. He picked her up gently and disappeared. Disappeared into his chambers with the girl that was a fragment of Michael….  
She would be kept a secret. Locked away from the outside world into his chamber. With no knowledge other than to serve her lords desires.


End file.
